


Marco?

by professorsycamore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorsycamore/pseuds/professorsycamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco?

Jean was sad after loosing Marco his love of his life

"Marco" he cried

He couldn't talk he could only cry out Marco

Marco

Marco

Marco

"Polo"

Jean sat straight up and looked around, "Marco?"

He heard it again a small faint "polo"

"EREN IF YOUR FUCKING PLAYING A JOKE I WILL MURDER YOU AND"

Jean looked around again to see Marco walking towards him

He should be happy right? But something looked very wrong with Marco...

He stood up and walked closer to Marco

As he got closer he realised

Marco was a zombie

"Shitty fuck"

Jean said as he 3D maneuvered out of there slicing Marcos head off as he did...

Eren and Armin saw the whole thing

"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours" Eren quoted while laughing.

Armin on the other side was panicking

"WE MUST ALERT HANJI OF THIS FUCKING HELL"

"Did I just hear Armin swear?"

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, i woke up one morning and thought i was the funniest person ever. Also if this has been done before i am sorry please inform me as well, ok thank


End file.
